


Trauma

by Drag0nWr1tes



Series: Requested Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Ray, Hurt/Comfort, I don't tag very well, I hope it came out ok, Len is the best, M/M, Requested fic, please read this, protective Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Nate Heywood/Mick Rory or Leonard Smart/Raymond PalmerPrompt: Ray or Nate goes through a traumatic experience, both physical and emotional trauma, and rely on Len or Mick in the aftermath cuz they only feel safe with them. Lots of fluff, Protective Len or Mick. Ray or Nate Whump





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magic1034](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic1034/gifts).



> I hope this came out ok. I don't really write for the Len/Ray ship and haven't written in awhile so please be nice!

Ray stared down at his bloody hands, some of it his own some of it not. He’d tried to stop the gunman, really he did, he just wasn’t fast enough.

He closed his eyes as memories assaulted his senses. The little girl screaming, the sound of gunfire, an explosion, then silence. This shouldn’t have happened, Ray was a hero. He should have protected them all.

A shadow fell over him and Ray slowly dragged his eyes up. “Len…”

Leonard reached out and pulled Ray to his feet. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Ray didn’t fight him as Leonard brought him into their bathroom and had him sit on the closed toilet. “She was a little girl,” he whispered. “I tried to-I wasn-”

“Shh,” Len brushed his fingers across Ray’s forehead. “You did what you could.” Len took a washcloth and started wiping the blood off of Ray’s hands. Some of it had dried and took the criminal a few tries to get it to come off. “That man a machine gun and you weren’t anywhere near your suit. You did what you could.”

He set the washcloth down and helped Ray take off his bloodstained sweater. The gunshot in his side had been cleaned and bandaged by a doctor at the hospital The damage was minimal but it would leave Ray benched for a while. “Are you in pain?”

Ray blinked, as though he’d only just noticed that he’d been harmed as well. “I-no, I’m ok.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes. He didn’t believe his boyfriend but for now, he wouldn’t fight him. Ray needed to process what happened right now. “Tell me if that changes.” He picked the washcloth back up and started cleaning the rest of the blood from Ray’s skin. Leonard would much rather put him in the bath or even make him take a shower but that wasn’t a good idea with the stitches. They needed to stay as dry as possible for now.

“Ok, let’s get you into something more comfortable.” Ray was like a ragdoll as Leonard removed his pants and put him into some sleep clothes. It wasn’t something that Leonard liked. He was so used to Ray being such a ball of sunshine that seeing him hurting like this was a punch to the gut.

He tucked Ray into the bed then disrobed and climbed in behind him. Leonard’s arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s trembling form. “I couldn’t save her,” Ray whispered. “I tried Len, really I did but-”

Leonard kissed the back of his neck. “You saved the other kids.” One of his hands moved to run through Ray’s hair. “You saved six other kids and your employees.”

“But the little girl-”

“Was not your fault.” Leonard carefully maneuvered them so that he could look down into Ray’s eyes. “You jumped in front of a bullet to save you assistant’s life and were already hurt. The only one that could have gotten to that little girl would have been the Flash. Do you understand?”

A tiny nod was his only answer, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. Leonard had a feeling this was the first time that Ray had actually cried. “Those other kids get to go home to their parents,” Leonard said. He needed his boyfriend to see the good that he had been able to do. “If you hadn’t been there then they might all be dead. The death toll would most likely be in the double digits instead of at two.”

“Two too many,” Ray said, but he’d begun to lose that guilty look in his eyes. Leonard counted that as a win for now.

“It is, but you can’t save everyone.” He gently arranged them so that Ray had his head resting on Leonard’s shoulder as he lay on his back. “Go to sleep now. Tomorrow, we’ll find the group that organized this attack and end them.” Normally Ray would fight Leonard on his viciousness but after today, he didn’t seem to have the energy to do so.

Leonard stayed awake long after Ray fell asleep. He ran his fingers over Ray’s cheeks and rested his hand over his heart to reassure himself his boyfriend was still alive. When he’d heard that there had been an attack and Ray had been shot, Leonard had nearly lost it.

Having him in his arms was the only thing keeping him from hunting down the group that had attacked Ray. As it was, Mick was already getting a head start on it. Once they were found, Leonard would let Ray capture them, then on their way to prison, he would arrange a little accident.

Leonard would keep him safe no matter what.


End file.
